A clean room, a place in which a semiconductor manufacturing process, or the like, is performed, is divided into several classes depending on cleanliness, which is determined by the number of particles present per unit area and having a predetermined size, and a pollution cause should be frequently recognized through precise measurement in order to always maintain and manage a predetermined level of cleanliness.
Therefore, an important portion that may have an influence on the cleanliness should be recognized and frequently measured, and an accidental situation should be able to be predicted by regularly measuring several places in the clean room. Further, in the clean room, it is important to constantly maintain and manage temperature, humidity, and pressure as well as recognize the cleanliness by analyzing particles.
Generally, in the clean room of a semiconductor manufacturing facility, a particle measuring apparatus is used to test a leak for a filter of the clean room and measure internal particles of the clean room. After the filter provided on a ceiling of the clean room is installed, it is damaged due to internal and external changes, such that a filtering function thereof may be deteriorated.
Therefore, it is required to test the leak for the filter in order to verify stable clean room securing and reliability securing of a semiconductor device. The test of the leak is performed in a scheme of scanning a surface of the filter while maintaining a predetermined distance from a lower end of the filter and measuring the number of particles present in air discharged from the filter.
As a technology relating to this, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-0036687 (published on May 2, 2006 and entitled ‘Particle Probe Apparatus for Clean Room’) has been disclosed.
However, since the clean room in which various semiconductor processes are performed has a very wide space, a method of measuring a pollution level by installing a sensor at a specific point is not appropriate for measuring a pollution level in a wide space.
It is difficult for a method of measuring a concentration by installing a sensor at a specific point to represent a concentration in a wide space since it measures only the concentration at the specific point. In the case in which several sensors are installed in order to solve this problem, an economical burden is excessively increased in covering the wide space.
A technology of forming a plurality of sampling ports in one measuring instrument and measuring concentrations in the plurality of sampling ports has been suggested in order to solve this problem. However, since the concentrations in the plurality of sampling ports are sequentially measured by one measuring instrument, there was a disadvantage that it takes a very long time.